


Accidental Dreams

by BlueKhaos



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a wet dream when sleeping next to the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first EXO fic. Enjoy people. 
> 
> y/c/n = Your country's name

After being on tour for some time, Chanyeol was looking forward to having movie night with you. You had called him yesterday to see if he was available to hang out since you both hadn’t seen each other in a while.  

Chanyeol and you had been close friends for a couple of years, having met each other through some mutual friends. You had traveled from y/c/n to visit your dear friends when you had been introduced to the popular idol. From there, a friendship blossomed between the two of you.

Having fallen in love with the small country and its vibrant culture, you bought a small apartment to serve as your vacation home whenever you visited South Korea. It was also the very same apartment Chanyeol found himself standing in front of. Pressing a button on the outside intercom, Chanyeol waited patiently for you to answer.

“Annyeonghaseyo!”

“Annyeong, Y/N-noona. I’m here,” replied the tall male.

Hearing a small buzz, Chanyeol entered the now unlocked door and made his way up to your apartment. When he reached your door, he gave it a few knocks. A few seconds later, he heard the jiggling of a lock and the door opened to reveal your grinning face.

“Hey, Channie,” you greeted as you moved aside to let him enter. You closed the door behind him as he began taking off his sneakers. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. What did you have in mind?” Chanyeol asked as he turned to face you.

“I can order some takeout or I can throw some popcorn in the microwave,” you answered as you leaned against the arm of your couch.

He gave you a goofy smile. “Let’s go with popcorn so we can pretend that we’re at the theaters.”

“Gotcha.”

You walked to the other side of the room towards the kitchen area and searched for the salty snack as Chanyeol made his way over to your DVD collection. He looked through the shelves, taking his time to find the perfect movie. Once he had found one, he took the case off the shelf and placed the CD into your DVD player. He then plopped himself clumsily on the couch and waited for you to come over.

As the lanky idol relaxed on your cozy couch, he couldn’t help but feel at peace in your small apartment. Creating and listening to music was always therapeutic for him, especially when he was stressed out from touring or being interviewed by T.V. personalities. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his work as an artist alongside the rest of his close friends, but it was exhausting. When it came to you though, it was like a breath of fresh air.

You reminded him what it was like being away from the limelight. What it was to be normal again. There weren’t any flashing lights from cameras or screaming from adoring fans. It was just you and him in this little apartment having a fun movie night. Maybe that’s why he thought about you so often when he was away.

He snapped out of his thoughts when you placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of him. You sat next to him on the couch and snuggled into his side with the bowl of popcorn in your lap. Chanyeol flushed slightly, but smiled brightly nonetheless.

“You ready?” asked the smiling boy.

You nodded as you placed some popcorn into your mouth.

“Hell yes.”

~~~~~~

After watching several movies, you both retired to your bedroom for the night. Chanyeol found himself wide awake in the plush queen-size bed as you slept soundly next to him. You were cuddled up against the lanky male in a spooning position as he kept his arms wrapped around you carefully.

He was used to sleeping next to you since you both had taken several naps together on lazy days. This time, things were a little different. It was the first time he actually slept over with you. Usually, he always headed home after spending the day with you. Regardless of how awkward and bashful he felt at the moment, he couldn’t have been any happier to be in your presence.

As he listened to your soft intakes of air, his eyelids started to grow heavy as the subtle sounds of your breathing lulled him to sleep.

~~~~~~

_You moaned loudly beneath him as he peppered your heated skin enthusiastically with kisses. He made his way towards your neck, nipping and sucking the delicate skin. You ran your fingers through his soft locks and tugged as he moved to growl in your ear._

_“Noona, you look so pretty when you’re beneath me. Let me give you what you need.”_

_He cupped a soft breast and gave it a gentle squeeze before sliding his hand over your stomach and towards your wet center. You arched your back, your breasts sliding against his chest as his fingers slowly massaged your swollen clit._

_“Mmm, Channie…” you said breathlessly as you bucked your hips into his hand. “Don’t be such a tease.”_

_Wanting to please you, Chanyeol slipped a finger into your soaking pussy. Slowly, he began sliding his finger in and out as he enjoyed the sounds that left your lips. Adding a second finger, he quickened his pace as he lowered his head towards your right breast. Pink lips wrapped themselves over a hardened nipple as he continued thrusting his long fingers into your slit._

_Chanyeol flicked his hot tongue over your nipple and nipped the small nub sharply before pulling away. He stopped what he was doing and a smirk crawled onto his face when you cried out in distress._

_“Why’d you stop?” you looked him, frustration clearly written on your face._

_“Don’t worry, noona,” he replied as he kissed your lips gently. “I’m going to give you the pounding you deserve. Now get on all four.”_

_Obeying his command, you got on your hands and knees. Chanyeol knelt behind and placed a hand on your back, causing you to arch your back and lower your torso. Admiring the view that your bent position provided, he slid his hands over your ass. Suddenly, he gripped your hips tightly and pulled you flushed against his own as he grinded his hardened length against your ass. He leaned over your back and nipped your earlobe before whispering hotly in your ear._

_“Baby, don’t you see how hard you make me? How bad you make me want to fuck you raw?”_

_You let out a soft moan, feeling yourself growing even wetter from the dirty words that fell from his mouth. Using a hand to line himself near your entrance, he slid himself into your tight slit. You cried out and gripped the cool sheets beneath you as a loud growl left his lips._

_Regaining his grip on your hips, Chanyeol pulled his cock out halfway before slamming himself back into your tight core. You gripped the sheets tighter as the lanky male began his relentless pounding._

_Cries and grunts echoed throughout the room, accompanied by the sound of flesh connecting with flesh as Chanyeol’s cock repeated glided against the slick walls of your pussy. Slowing down the pace of his thrusts, he gingerly rolled his hips at a different angle. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensations that his body felt._

_“Channie…” you sighed as he halted his movements._

_“Don’t worry, I’m not done yet,” he answered as he tried to steady his breathing._

_He pulled himself out slowly and shuddered as the cool air hit his come-covered cock. You straightened up and turned around as he laid himself down on the mattress and pillows. He gave you a smoldering look as his dark eyes roamed over your naked flesh. He beckoned for you to come closer and you obeyed, crawling towards him as you lingered over his body._

_Chanyeol stared up into your eyes as your face came dangerously close to his. Weaving his fingers into your hair, he pulled you into a heated kiss as his lips caressed yours fervently. Your tongues tangled with one another as you both fought for dominance. Easily overpowering you, he savored the taste of you. Pulling away, his eyes bore into your own._

_“Let me see how you ride me, noona.”_

_Chanyeol licked his lips as you took your time straddling his hips. Once again, he held your hips as you held his member in your hand. You gave him a couple pumps, your hand sliding sensually up and down his wet cock. You then placed his cock against your slick pussy and allowed him to glide into your hot core. Chanyeol groaned loudly as he pressed his head against the soft pillows._

_“You feel so good,” came your throaty voice as you grinded your drenched pussy onto his stiff cock._

_Wanting to set a faster pace, Chanyeol squeezed your hips as he thrusted his own into yours. You began crying out louder, placing your hands on his chest to steady yourself from his powerful thrusts. As he pleasured you with his cock, he took the time to admire your ecstatic expression._

_Your eyes were clenched shut as tears made their way down your heated cheeks. Your jaw was slack, releasing the melodic sounds of your pleasure as they bounced off the walls in the room. Your breasts bounced harshly, synced to the rhythm of his merciless pounding._

_“Look at my pretty noona crying out for me,” Chanyeol started as he used one of his hands to pinch a nipple. “Do you love how my cock makes you feel?”_

_You mumbled incoherently, having difficulty forming words. That was no good for him. Digging his fingers painfully into your hips, he looked at you darkly._

_“I can’t hear you, noona. I said, do you-”_

**_Thrust_ **

_“Love.”_

**_Growl_ **

_“My.”_

**_Moan_ **

_“Cock?”_

_You sobbed pitifully as you shuddered against him._

_“Yes, Chanyeol! I love your cock!”_

_Chanyeol felt himself approaching the edge as your walls gripped him tightly. He bit his lip, trying to reach that forbidden peak that his body so desperately craved for. Hearing you scream out his name as your damp walls clenched around his member, he groaned long and low as he released inside your tight pussy._

Chanyeol’s eyes opened slowly as it took him a moment to register where he was. When he was no longer disorientated, he froze when he noticed how closely your rump was pressed against his crotch and how uncomfortable moist his sweatpants were. Even worse, he realized how uncharacteristically stiff your body was in his embrace.

Feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to do next, he called out your name in hopes that you weren’t truly awake.

“Y/N-noona?”

There was a small pause before you answered.

“Um, yes?” you replied awkwardly.

In that moment, Chanyeol wanted to die. It was bad enough, well not so bad, that he dreamt of you being in rather compromising positions with him. It was even worse knowing that he must have been grinding against you while he was sleeping.   

“I’m so, so sorry,” the lanky male began as he pulled away from you.

You sat up slowly in the bed and turned to face Chanyeol. He did not look at you as he attempted to get out of the bed. You quickly grabbed his hand before he could move any further. Puzzled by your actions, he glanced at your hand before looking into your eyes. He swallowed thickly when you had moved closer to him.

“It’s okay, Channie. Please don’t be embarrassed. I, um, didn’t mind actually. It was…rather pleasant.” A small smile formed on your face as you looked at him shyly.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, shocked by your small confession.

“But I…you know,” the tall boy began as he tried to explain himself. Instead, you leaned over towards his face and captured his lips. He responded back, gripping your shoulders with his large hands. You broke the kiss and looked at him coyly.

“Maybe you could show me a bit of what you were dreaming about.”

Not needing to hear anymore, Chanyeol pulled you in for another kiss as you both collapsed back onto the mattress.

He’d show you exactly what he dreamt of.


End file.
